


Amsterdam

by ohlesterno



Series: Find me somebody to love [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlesterno/pseuds/ohlesterno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli looked at Adam for a moment. All blissful innocence and pure beauty and he couldn’t help but feel a bit possessive over this guy. At this point they may be somewhere between being best friends, ex-lovers and potential reunited boyfriends but the lack of being able to put a label on their relationship definitely felt better than them being just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series about the European leg of the 2015 Queenbert tour.

Sauli felt that familiar spark of excitement he always felt when he was about to be reunited with Adam, when he pushed the key card into the lock of the door. Behind it Adam was probably still asleep. He had no reason not to be because Sauli deliberately hadn’t texted him since he took off from LA what felt like a week ago at this point. Instead he had just taken the hotel’s airport shuttle and asked for the key card that was waiting for him at the reception. Because the last thing he wanted to do was disturb Adam in his post-birthday slumber. As according to the series of texts Sauli found on his phone when he turned it back on after landing in Amsterdam that morning, Adam had been out long enough to see the sky go pastel blue and purple over the canals right before sunrise. 

And even though the situation had changed since he used to visit Adam in wherever on earth he was at whatever time of the week, the way it made him feel just hadn’t. Flying out to see Adam, walking in to him sleeping, texting him, calling him, just being around him in general – all of that still just felt natural. It felt right. So when Adam asked him if he wanted to spend a few days in Amsterdam with him for his birthday, Sauli had been quick to say yes. He hadn’t seen Adam much since the massive Queen tour started, last-minute vacation to Tulum excluded, and truth was that he always missed him whenever he wasn’t around. He didn’t expect though, that Adam would go as far as to book them into a different hotel, away from crew and band, in order for it to really be just them. 

So no, he didn’t feel like an intruder or a creep when he pushed the door open and tiptoed into the semi-dark room, careful not to slam his weekend bag into furniture. Weak winter morning light threw a soft lilac glow over the entire room as it crept in through the purple curtains all the way on the other side of the room. And over Adam, who laid spread out on his back underneath crisp white sheets in a big bed that was made up with purples, nudes and whites like the rest of the room. Sauli could make out the contours of his legs underneath the thin, soft material. One leg pointing towards the left corner of the bed, the other one slightly bend. One hand spread out on his chest, the other arm curved around the pillows above him. The only sounds in the room were Adam’s steady deep breaths and the light buzz of electric equipment of whatever kind. No sign of the city below, or any other guests, as this room was the only one on the sixth floor of the building. 

He carefully placed his key card on the wood desk opposite the bed and stood still for a second, not entirely sure what to do next. Every tiny nerve in his body was craving the comfort of the big, soft bed and the warmth of Adam, but he didn’t want to freak Adam out by just crawling into bed with him. Not that he thought that would be weird, but he wasn’t sure how he would react himself, if he would wake up to the sensation of someone suddenly lying beside him. 

He looked at Adam for a moment. All blissful innocence and pure beauty and he couldn’t help but feel a bit possessive over this guy. At this point they may be somewhere between being best friends, ex-lovers and potential reunited boyfriends but the lack of being able to put a label on their relationship definitely felt better than them being just friends. He hadn’t been looking for love when Adam tapped him on the shoulder and pronounced his name all wrong in that fancy Finnish bar all those years ago, and the timing hadn’t been great either but Adam had overwhelmed him with the amount of love he had to give and had never stopped doing so. Even after they parted ways, they never really did. Their split had as much been a mutual decision as no-ones at all. 

But then as Sauli stood there thinking about their past and what to do next, Adam startled as if he just sensed Sauli’s presences or recognised his energy and Sauli got to watch the beautiful moment of Adam awakening. And God, even though he was pretty damn familiar with the way Adam looked during intimate moments like these, he never found a way to prepare for those bright blue eyes to appear from behind freckled close lids, immediately full of life no matter how sleepy. Or the instant smile on his puffy lips as he noticed Sauli standing there. Sauli noticed that Adam’s lips were slightly sore from the cold European weather. It made him smile as he thought back to how his mother was always running after Adam with lip balm and scarfs to keep his warm-blooded LA-based boyfriend protected from the Scandinavian elements whenever Adam visited.

“Hey boo, what are you doing standing over there,” was how he got greeted by Adam after not seeing him for weeks and weeks. His voice scruffy and morning rough, still full of sleep. “Take off those clothes and come cuddle with me,” he said as he rolled over and patted the mattress beside him invitingly. That was the thing with them, they didn’t have to make things complicated. They had been through too much for this to even feel strange. So Sauli didn’t need to be told that twice. He pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes before pushing his jeans and socks down at the same time. He didn’t care that Adam was watching his every move. Adam had seen more of him than anyone ever had and always managed to make him feel good about himself. He never had a reason to doubt himself around Adam, even if it was just for the way Adam always looked at him. Admiringly and with the most loving and lustful glance in those vivid eyes. Much like he was doing when he lifted the sheets, revealing that he was completely naked underneath them. 

But Sauli loved Adam’s naked body and not just in a pure sexual way. He loved cuddling and laying cuddled up to the familiar, soothing warmth of Adam’s bare skin was his favourite place on earth. He crawled from the back of the mattress over to the pillows and rested his head on Adam’s bicep. He pushed his leg up and rested his thigh on Adam’s stomach while he nestled his nose somewhere between Adam’s armpit and nipple to inhale Adam’s scent. A hint of musky perfume, Moroccan oil, and just the sweet scent of skin. and Adam chuckled. He was always joking about Sauli’s excessive cuddliness in bed, but unlike other past bed partners and boyfriends Adam had never ever pushed him off. He had just learned to deal with the warmth and would rather push the sheets away to the bottom of the bed than turn Sauli down. “Hi honey,” Adam whispered sleepily, fingers trailing over the side of Sauli’s shaven scalp to behind his ear and back. Painted nails scratching his skin lightly and Sauli closed his eyes, supressing a delightful shiver. “Happy belated birthday to you,” he responded. 

They were silent for a moment until Adam sighed and turned over so they were lying face to face and Adam wrapped his other arm around him as well. “God, I’m so glad you’re here babe, I missed you.” 

Sauli smiled and only had to purse his lips slightly to be able to press a loving kiss on Adam’s nose. “I missed you too,” he whispered in his singsongy Finnish accent. That Adam mocked and loved equally as much. He brought a hand up to Adam’s ear and brushed the rough pad of his forefinger across the shell and his helix piercing down to the tunnel in his earlobe. Adam smiled warmly and kissed him back, on his lips. 

“You must be tired from the flight,” Adam whispered, lips caressing Sauli’s before he repositioned himself underneath Sauli and pulled him up against him tighter so that soon, Sauli was connected more with Adam’s body than with the mattress below. And he preferred it that anyway. 

“I’m fine,” he answered, lips brushing lightly over the dark gingery hair on Adam’s chest as he spoke. And that was true. Flying back and forth between LA and Finland all the time had made him learn how to avoid jet lags pretty well. “I’m fine right here,” he added. 

Adam shifted beneath him. “God, me too.” 

With Sauli’s leg still spread over Adam’s stomach, it was easy for Adam to pull his leg up and nudge his thigh between Sauli’s legs. Sauli pushed his leg down in response, trapping Adam’s leg between his knees and Sauli chuckled amused and relieved. He liked where this was going as much as he just physically needed it. Adam’s long fingers traced a path across the smooth, tanned skin of his side, across his hipbone and down to Sauli’s already half-hard dick. But Sauli closed his hand around Adam’s wrist, fingers spreading over his Horus eye tattoo as he lifted Adam’s hand up to his mouth. He traced Adam’s knuckles with his lips. Adam swallowed hard, eyes dancing across Sauli’s face like they always did. He could look at Sauli like he was the most exquisite thing he’d ever seen. Sauli focussed on Adam’s hand instead. Turning it around and lightly biting at Adam’s palm, making Adam tremble against him. Lips slightly parted in a combination of surprise and anticipation. Light green-blue eyes dark-shot and bright at the same time. Sauli knew from experience that if he wanted control, he had to take it slowly. Take down Adam’s urge to lead and please step by step. 

He slipped free of Adam’s grip and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He felt the hard urge of Adam’s cock pressing against his ass so he pressed his weight down a little and circled his hips, making Adam groan in pleasure as his entire body shook and Sauli smiled pleased. 

Adam reached for Sauli’s hair and managed to get a firm grip of the long ginger-blonde curls on top of his head. He jerked his head forward with that impossible combination of urge, gentleness and frustration. But there was no misinterpreting the warning it was meant to be. Adam’s lips found the curve of Sauli’s neck and he bit at the skin he could reach, making Sauli laugh darkly before he turned his head and let his lips find Adam’s for a kiss. At first it was just soft lips against the rough, puffy surface of Adam’s. Brushing and stroking lovingly and intimate but soon Adam licked his way into Sauli’s mouth and the kiss got more sloppy and sexual. Facial hair itching against skin, Adam’s hands getting a strong grip of Sauli’s ass. 

He knew Adam wanted to fuck him by now and sex with Adam was his favourite thing in the world, because for them there was so much more to it than just Adam shoving his dick up Sauli’s ass. Sauli knew people probably questioned how it worked between them and truth was that they had had to come up with creative solutions more than once because there was no denying that Sauli was only small. And Adam just wasn’t. Not a single part of him was. And as much as Adam loved to mess him up and see Sauli take it because he never complained - loved it even when it hurt a little sometimes – still, Adam would never cross safety boundaries. Was always perfectly aware of where exactly pleasure would flow into pain. Which was why Sauli trusted him completely. But there was also something so incredibly filthy, yet beautifully intimate about stretching his lips around Adam’s dick and ending up with the majority of Adam’s hard cock stuffed in his mouth. And right now that was what Sauli wanted the most. 

So he managed to break free from the kiss, even though it was hard, and slid a bit further down Adam’s thighs. “Sauli,” Adam panted, “baby…” desperation seeping through in his voice because of the sudden loss of friction on his hard dick. He managed to grab Sauli’s wrists to pull him back up but Sauli shook his head. He was sitting up straight though he had to bend over slightly because Adam held on to his wrists and Sauli looked down at him. Flushed and freckled chest rising and falling quickly, black brown hair all fluffy and fanned out over his forehead. Dark eyebrows arched both challenging and awaiting. 

“No, let me do this, Adam” Sauli replied, looking him straight in the eye. And as a response Adam let go of Sauli’s wrists, surrendering to his fate because he knew that in the end Sauli wouldn’t leave him a choice. Sauli’s honesty and stubbornness were part of the reason Adam fell in love with him, but sometimes he would just have to pay the price for those traits and deal with it. Not that Adam really seemed to mind what he knew was coming for him as he helpfully spread his legs wide while Sauli kneeled between them. 

He curled his fingers around Adam’s dick, spreading them wide across the shaft and his thumb rested close to the head. Sauli waited a second to enjoy the heaviness and thickness of it against his warm palm, and Adam stared straight back at him. Eyes wide and mouth open, head slightly lifted from the pillow to get a better view. Sauli smirked darkly and then only had to tug gently for Adam to squirm beneath him. 

“I’m glad I still affect you as much as I used to, baby” Sauli said as he lowered his head until his lips were dangerously close to the tip of Adam’s cock. A dark throaty groan coming from deep within was all Adam could offer as a response. 

“That’s good to know…” Sauli added. 

Adam pushed himself up on his elbows, hands flat on the mattress on both sides of his hips and fingers spread wide. “But what are you gonna do about it baby?” he challenged. He brushed his fringe back from his forehead, and kept his hand fisted in his hair. He only supported himself on one elbow now and Sauli saw the muscles in his biceps tense. The unsteady movement of his chest was the only sign that he was fighting to keep himself together. 

He rubbed his thumb over Adam’s slit without breaking eye contact. Adam’s arms gave out on him as his entire body trembled and his back arched away from the mattress. A feeling of power overcame Sauli. There was something about seeing that big, muscular, confident guy turn into a hot mess, spread out in front of him with just a rub of his thumb. He did it again, but dragged his hand lower this time, to slick Adam’s dick up with his own pre come. Adam gasped and covered his face in his hands for a second. “Sauli, baby… I can’t promise you I will last long if you keep going like this,” his words sounded muted from behind his palms. 

“I don’t need you to last long, as long as you just fuck my mouth for me, you know how much I love to have you fucking into my mouth” he replied, voice a little deeper than before. Adam straight-out whined as he peeked through his fingers in desperation. Giving him only a tiny glimpse of dark-shot eyes above freckled wrists.

“This isn’t helping much, boo” he sounded like it cost him a lot of will-power to even remember words when he spoke. Sauli spit in his hand before getting a good hold of Adam’s veiny, throbbing cock again. He tightened his grip a little and Adam panted in response. Sauli looked down at his fingers curved around Adam’s dick. It looked beautiful come- and spit-slick and flushed through his fingers as he slowly slid his hand down and back up again. Then Adam finally dropped his arms on the mattress, spreading them wide to each side, surrendering completely. He could almost curve his fingers around the sides of the mattress but instead just had to dig them into the soft surface of the thing.

Sauli hooked his arms around Adam’s thick, muscular thighs –hand still slowly going at Adam’s dick with him now watching - and pushed them towards Adam’s chest as he stretched his lips around the head of Adam’s heavy, hard cock. Not because it was necessarily more convenient but because he wanted to feel the weight of Adam’s shivering thighs push down on him. The veins in Sauli’s hands and forearms bulged in resistance as Adam’s ankles locked behind Sauli’s back.

With fingers loosely curved around the base, Sauli kept Adam’s dick out of the way as he lowered himself a little further to suck soft kisses on Adam’s balls, making sure to add a straight-up slutty sucking sound as he let them slip free. “So good,” Adam sighed encouraging. “I wish you could see how you look right now, you look so good baby.” His eyes were heavy and he peeked through his lashes as he looked at Sauli across his chest. The curve of his smile only barely visible on his kiss-swollen lips. Sauli felt the sparks in his stomach collide as he smiled back. 

God he might have had it all with this boy up until a few years ago. The whole domestic life and everything included. But he never, ever got tired of making Adam look at him like that. Not even back then, when during good times he got to sleep in the same bed as the guy every single day. And not now either, when they were still figuring out what exactly the future had in store for them. It was a dangerous place to be in maybe, because he wasn’t sure if he could lose him – this, the natural closeness, safety and surrender - again if he had to. But right now, there was no sign of them heading in that direction. And to be fair, the only direction on Sauli’s mind at that point was the one towards Adam coming down his throat. And it definitely wasn’t as complicated to get there.

“Oh God….” Adam’s whiny, dark voice sounded far away as Sauli stretched his mouth around the tip of Adam’s cock to suck a wet kiss on the head and Adam’s hips rocked up, fucking his dick all the way into Sauli’s mouth. It startled him, had his eyes flying open wide before he blinked wildly as Adam mumbled an apology. Sauli only barely let Adam slip free as he shook his head to let him know it was fine, before going down again, taking him in almost as far as before. And then again. 

Adam dropped his legs back around Sauli as Sauli started to twirled his tongue all the way from the head down to the base before dragging it back up to give his jaw a break. But when Sauli took him deep again, Adam’s hips jerked and settled in a steady rolling rhythm. He was fucking Sauli’s mouth again but this time Sauli took it. All of it. Until he felt how Adam tensed every muscle in his body as he lifted his back up from the mattress, eyes closed, unsteady gasps escaping from his parted lips together with sounds that maybe were meant to be words but lost their meaning before they left Adam’s mouth. 

Adam braced his heels against the mattress at the bottom of the bed and fisted the sheets forcefully with muscles flexing in his forearms and biceps. Sauli started jacking him loosely with one hand with his lips still stretched around the head. He could taste the salty sweetness of more pre come on his tongue and couldn’t stop looking as Adam rose from the mattress and fell back onto the bed numerous times before collapsing altogether. Arms thrown back over his head, as he sucked in sharp, desperate breaths through his teeth. Adam was always telling Sauli how he wished Sauli could see himself, but he doubted if Adam had any idea what he looked like when he was about to come. His big, broad shoulders shaking, thighs shivering uncontrollably. All freckled and flushed skin through hair and ink. Eyes squeezed shut and jaw tensed, he groaned Sauli’s name. 

Sauli knew what was coming for him but still blinked hard when Adam forcefully shot his load in the back of his throat but he swallowed it down. All of it, before wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist and thoughtlessly brushing Adam’s jizz off on his shorts before he took them off quickly. Then he bumped his forehead against Adam’s stomach as he collapsed and sucked in long gulps of air. A faint ache echoed through his jaw as his head moved up and down fast with the movement of Adam’s chest. Sauli laid like that until a couple of fingers on his chin tilted his face up. He found a pair of bright green-blue orgasm hazy eyes looking down at him through long lashes. Pupils dilated and cheeks stained red. Sweat made his broad neck shine in the now brighter morning light. 

Sauli climbed back up over Adam’s body and laid down with his elbows on the pillow on both sides of Adam’s face. A drop of sweat ran down from his hairline to his jaw and Sauli caught in between his lips. Adam trembled beneath him in response and smiled as Sauli combed Adam’s damp hair away from his forehead with his fingers. Adam’s hand immediately found Sauli’s ass and he dug his dark nails into tanned skin, spreading his cheeks apart and kneading them while they kissed. 

“God I missed you so much, babe” Adam managed to say between kisses. 

“So I noticed,” Sauli replied, smirking defiantly. He knew it was a mistake when he did, but then it really wasn’t. As the next moment he was flat on his back with Adam’s full weight pinning him down as he warningly bit at Sauli’s ear. Sauli squirmed beneath him in response but didn’t have much space to move with Adam on top. 

“I think it’s time we shut that big Finnish mouth,” Adam groaned with one spit-slick finger already rubbing around Sauli’s hole.


End file.
